Unforgettable Memories
by SincereSilver
Summary: The random memories that Kakashi and Sakura look back on. Unrelated/random/pointless one-shots/drabbles based on Kakashi/Sakura
1. The Unwelcome Visitor

**Title: The Unwanted Visitor**

**Rating: G**

**Summary: Kakashi isn't a man that gets jealous very easily. But right now Kakashi was VERY jealous of a VERY unwanted visitor.**

**Ages: Sakura-20, Kakashi-34**

**Disclaimer: I own Toru.**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake did not get jealous very easily. In fact, he usually didn't get jealous _at all_. But as of right now, Kakashi Hatake was _very_ jealous. He had a good reason to be too. He didn't think that his girlfriend even had a clue that he was jealous or why. Actually, she probably didn't even know about the situation she put him in_. _

There used to be a time when Kakashi held all of Sakura's attention. But then Toru showed up on their apartment's steps, soaking wet, innocent-looking, and needing a place to stay. Of course, since Sakura had a caring heart she gave him a bed, cooked food for him, and went shopping to actually get him the things he needed. So now, Kakashi is lucky to get just a couple of minutes in with his girlfriend without Toru in them. He swore that the punk looked _smug_ every time Sakura totally ignored Kakashi so she could pay attention to Toru.

Kakashi had once suggested after a week of having Toru, that maybe it was time to kick Toru out. Sakura had responded by giving him a chakra enhanced punch and yelling about how 'Poor Toru has nowhere else to go.' and about how Kakashi can be such a 'heartless jerk for even suggesting such a thing!'.

Kakashi's girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, was always talking about _him. _"Oh, Kakashi-kun! Isn't Toru so sweet?" No, _he _was not sweet. "Kakashi-kun! Isn't Toru so cute?" No, _he _was not cute. "Awwww! Kakashi-kun! Did you see what Toru just did for me?" No, Kakashi did not just see what _he _did for her. She seemed to always be talking about her precious _Toru_. What kind of name was Toru anyways? Why was _he_ so special?

Toru and Sakura were always touching each other too. Sometimes it was a simple shoulder touching. Maybe Toru was playing with Sakura's pink locks. Sakura may be threading her fingers through Toru's black hair. Touching her leg. Touching her arm. Tickling her. _Kakashi_ was supposed to be the only one to touching Sakura in that way. _Not Toru_.

So now, Kakashi got to sit in the chair while Sakura sat next to Toru on the love-seat, threading her fingers through Toru's hair while totally ignoring Kakashi. Kakashi didn't like anything that took away Sakura's attention from him in such great periods of time. Thus why Kakashi didn't like Toru, Sakura's new cat.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know it's short... very short. It just popped into my head so I had to write it. This is going to be the start of many unrelated and pointless drabbles of Kakasaku, but I hope that you will enjoy them. Flames are unwelcome as always. Read and review please!**

**-Silver-**


	2. Don't Touch!

**Title: Don't Touch!**

**Rating: G**

**Summary: Kakashi and Sakura have a rather _interesting _conversation... Kakashi should've listened.**

**Ages: Sakura-20, Kakashi-34**

**Disclaimer: I own the mysterious female.**

* * *

"Wow! She's a cute one!

"Don't approach her, Kakashi-_sensei_."

"….Why not, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Because, she doesn't like to be teased."

"Who said I was going to tease her?"

"That's what you do to all of them."

"…"

"Don't touch her."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't like you."

"How? She's never even _met_ me!"

"But she's heard about you."

"From who?"

"Me."

"Sakura, that's not fair. You've probably been telling her I'm a pervert."

"No."

"No?"

"I told her you were a _porn-reading_ pervert."

"That's not funny, Sakura-chan."

"Who said I was being funny? I was just telling you the truth."

"Could you please stop reading your magazine for _five_ seconds?"

"Nope, I'm busy looking at a couple weapons TenTen suggested."

"It's annoying."

"Now you know how it feels when you never put down your porn."

"It's a romance novel!"

"……"

"……"

"It's porn, Kakashi."

"……"

"Don't approach her!"

"KAMI! …Can I just _talk_ to her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll remind her of Jiraiya."

"…..How?"

"Same hair."

"It's _SILVER_, not _WHITE_!"

"It will still look the same to her."

"Wait… how does she know Jiraiya?"

"He tried to pick her up."

"Really?"

"So she scratched him."

"Oh…"

"Don't approach her, Kakashi. I'm warning you."

"Suuuure..."

"Kakashi! _Don't_-!"

"OUCH!! She scratched me!"

"Must've reminded her of Jiraiya."

"I can't believe she scratched me…"

"_I told you_ not to touch the cat, Kakashi."

* * *

**A/N: I walked in on an interesting conversation that my twin, Laci, and best friend, Nicole, were having. Laci kept telling Nicole not to touch "him", he doesn't like to he be teased and all of that strange stuff like I wrote here. I finally entered the room and it turned out Laci was warning Nicole not to touch our new kitten (who is still unnamed). So in this situation you could say Nicole was Kakashi and Laci was Sakura. Strange inspiration but it worked to get me writing a new piece instead of my rewrites. By the way, this wasn't exactly meant to be funny. If you find it funny, that's great, but really it was just supposed to be a random piece... Read and review please!**

**-Silver-**


End file.
